


It's Not Ok

by i_kinda_like_writing



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Stiles, Derek is a Good Person, Derek understands, Hurt Stiles, It's screwed up, Little bit of blood, Minor Violence, and a good punching bag, just as a warning Stiles does hurt Derek in this, there is punching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_kinda_like_writing/pseuds/i_kinda_like_writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is just so angry, so angry it hurts. Derek understands anger better than anyone. In which Stiles is angry and Derek is a good person (and punching bag).</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>Based off of the scene Hoechlin described in Alpha Con. Check it out and tell me if this is kind of good for it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Ok

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, this story is based off of a scene Hoechlin had wanted for Stiles and Derek and it's really just Derek understanding Stiles' anger and letting Stiles take it out on him. I think it's a really sweet moment that totally should have happened.

Everything is so cold and it makes his blood run hotter. Anger pouring through his veins with every beat of his heart but all he feels is cold. He tried so hard, _so damn hard_ and despite his best efforts, his dad was gone. Taken by Ms. Blake, Jennifer, _Julia_ -whatever. This dark druid had his father and if he didn’t get there in time, his dad would be used as a human sacrifice.

“Dammit,” Stiles grips the steering wheel tighter and turns down another road. It’s been eerily quiet since they got on the road. Nothing is ever quiet with him, his dad always said it was from his mom’s side of the family, and maybe that makes the silence worse. After his mom died, Stiles tried _so hard_ to fill the extra silence she left, tried so hard but like everything, it doesn’t matter. Nothing ever works.

“Turn left,” Derek mumbles just loud enough for Stiles’ human ears to hear. Stiles obeys, screaming on the inside that if he had tried harder, maybe actually been a werewolf, his dad would be here right now. Nothing he does helps, he’s a puny human, and never has he hated that fact more in his life.

Stiles is so angry, angry enough that it physically pains him. Angry that this Darach was hiding in plain sight and they didn’t see her, angry that he wasn’t fast enough or strong enough to save his father, angry that he didn’t believe him when Stiles had tried so hard to be honest after so many lies. The if’s inevitably starting running through his mind at that point.

If he had told his father earlier…

If he had gotten there in time…

If he never sees his dad again…

Stiles hits the steering wheel, anger firing up again. Why is this his life? He’s already lost his mother and now he’s going to lose his dad? Why did his best friend have to be a werewolf? It’s not _fair_. He was promised a quiet life with his only friend until he went off to college and became a cop like his dad.

But no, that life was taken from him. Not that he still can’t go to college, but the probability of him actually living another year is decreased marginally with the passing of each day. He’s angry that this is his life and he’s angry this is the kind of thing he has to deal with. It’s not his job! He’s sixteen for Christ’s sake; he should be playing video games with his best friend, not out driving with a borderline-insane Alpha werewolf with undiagnosed but painfully obvious PTSD looking for his dad who could quite possibly be dead.

The cold returns with that thought and the anger amplifies. His dad could be dead right now. He could be alone in the world, right now and have no idea. The rage he feels at having his father taken from him without a fight bubbles up and he’s forced to pull over. He tumbles out of the car with his usual grace that’s basically nonexistent and turns towards the forest.

“I’m alone, all alone, so _fricken’_ alone.” He bends over and tucks his head between his knees, trying to control his breathing. Somewhere behind him he vaguely hears the sound of his jeep door closing and footsteps coming closer.

“Stiles,” Derek says, just his name, nothing more. Stiles shakes his head.

“He’s gone, I couldn’t do anything. I _can’t_ do anything. He’s gone.” Derek must catch all of these whispers, there’s no way to turn off his hearing, but Stiles can’t bring himself to care. “It’s not fair, this isn’t how it’s supposed to be, it’s not _fair_.”

“Stiles, it’s ok.” Stiles whirls around and without thinking about it, he punches Derek right across the face.

“Don’t you _dare_ say this is okay! My father is out there with your weird evil girlfriend and he could be dead!” Stiles hits him again and finds it feels… relieving. He tries it a third time and a fourth and just keeps going, rambling on as he does. “Seriously, you didn’t realize you were sleeping with a scarred druid creature?! Can’t you at least try to find out if they’re murders first before jumping dick first into bed?! You’re so _stupid_ sometimes it astounds me! Werewolf senses must be useless if you’re anything to go by!

“And you have the nerve to tell me it’s okay?! It’s okay when my father is in mortal danger and I could possibly never see him again?! It’s okay when I am literally a split second away from being completely alone in this world?! It’s not _okay_ that my life is slowly crumbling around me, that all of my friends are dying, my _family_ is dying and there’s not a damn thing I can do about it! I’m so helpless I can’t even save my own dad and he’s gone and it’s all my fault!

“And he didn’t believe me! I should’ve told him a long time ago, I was so _stupid_ thinking it would keep him safe not knowing! And then, I finally tell him, and he thinks I’m _lying_! Lying! I’ve been lying to him for so long and he probably thinks the last thing I said to him was a lie! Do you know what I accused him of the last time I saw him?!

“Last words and all that crap, the last words I said to my dad were “Mom would’ve believed me”! I made my father feel like crap and it’s probably the last thing I will ever say to him! All because of this stupid werewolf world and werewolf life and werewolf everything!

“So it’s not _okay_ Derek, nothing is okay! Nothing is ever ok in this town because Beacon Hills is seriously screwed up and nothing is ever going to be okay again!

“So don’t you _ever_ ,” Stiles throws all of his energy into the next few punches.

“Say,”

_Punch_

“It’s okay,”

_Punch_

“To me,”

_Punch_

“Again!” His hands are covered in half drying blood when Stiles finally stops. His breathing is labored and it hurts like burning but he feels lighter somehow. He rolls over and leans his forehead on the hood of his jeep, reveling in the cold of the steel. His bloody hands clench together on the back of his neck as he tries to get his breathing under control. Sweat is dripping down his face and torso, doing a poor job of cooling him off. His hair is sticking to his skin, just like his t-shirt, and it’s uncomfortable. His knuckles hurt, mostly from making repeated contact with Derek’s face.

With his breathing under control, Stiles realizes he owes Derek such a huge apology at the moment. Taking one last deep breath, Stiles glances up at Derek to be surprised. His face is healed now, not a single mark on it except for a few droplets of blood scattered around. Derek isn’t looking at Stiles, but off into the distance, the woods or further down the road maybe. He’s probably thinking about where they should go next and how they are going to save the Sheriff when they get there. He’s not concerned with how Stiles just beat him until his hands hurt; he’s more concerned with finding the Sheriff.

Stiles straightens up, fixing his shirt and running his still bloody fingers through his hair. Derek’s gaze switches to him and those grumpy eyebrows raise in question. Stiles glances down the road and it’s just pitch black. He looks back to Derek and sighs, scratching the back of his neck.

“Thank you.” He says instead of an apology. Derek doesn’t say “you’re welcome” or nod or acknowledge it in any way. He simply reaches out to grip Stiles’ shoulder and give it a firm, comforting squeeze before dropping his hand and getting back in the jeep. Stiles follows his lead and gets in the driver’s seat and starts up the engine.

Time to find his dad.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
